The Hunted
by kiissthestars
Summary: Life was never perfect and neither was anything in the universe.So why did life become even more shittier when she was being chased down by some murderer from an unknown world.If only she stucked to her sci-fi movies.OC/Predator.
1. Chapter 1

Her name wasn't important to them or anyone in this universe,so she could just die without anything being different from the usual. But she could tell the things chasing her were keeping her alive for a certain amount of time as a trophy. But that didn't matter at all because all she cared about was taking a shower...a long one at that. As the days have passed she could tell her appearance was turning more and more horrible than she already was. Her shoulder length black hair felt nasty and dry as it was tangled with twigs,mud, and dried blood. Her outfit was falling apart; her black muscle shirt had a few holes here and there along with her jean capris, her shoes were long gone after running away from weird ass looking monster. The chasing was horrible, earning her a few bruises and cuts from branches that she couldn't escape from, nothing she couldn't get used to though. The unknown planet looked like a giant Amazon forest with the sun blazing down on her for a long period of time, the sky looked gloomy yet had a grayish-pinkish color with giant clouds. But that was nothing, her attention was always on the two planets or moons, not sure what they where, that where clearly visible.

"Ahhh, fuck me!" She yelled in agony as she stepped into some deep mud, only to make it worse by struggling. Her plain brown eyes looked at the mud with a hateful stare before pulling her leg out and removing any unneeded mud. Focusing her attention behind her, she wondered if the monsters had purposely let her escape or if they wanted to see her make a fool of herself. She was cautious of her surroundings seeing as how _they_ could easily kill her at any time, but for right now she had to find some cover before the cold night fall would come. And then to make it worse, she was hungry,she wasn't a fatass but she sure can eat like one." Ugh! Food where are you.."

"..." He silently watched her, waiting for her to stop making sudden movements as he stayed soundless on top of the tree, his thermal vision aiding him on his prey.

"Oh my god..I just remembered I had a fucking chocolate bar in my pocket!" She exclaimed in excitement, not caring if anything for miles had heard her, only caring about the food she was about to devour." Mnmmmm."

.Click.

She rapidly turned around with her cheeks sloppily full of chocolate as her eyes scanned the area without making any movement, until noticing up high on the trees that something translucent was moving very slowly.

"That's pretty cool." She complemented before dropping her candy wrapper and dashing through the forest once again believing the translucent being to be one of the creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's pretty cool." She complemented before dropping her candy wrapper and dashing through the forest once again believing the translucent being to be one of the creatures. Her feet began to ache and burn from constantly running barefoot through the large forest as she continued to step on twigs,rocks, and other shit. While her predator moved swiftly through the forest trees, keeping his target on mark thanks to his mask, so if he lost her, he would be able to locate her location easily. The predator noticed that his prey was running towards the direction of the banned clan brothers and realized that he might lose his trophy prize if they spotted her. He had no choice but to _save _her seeing as how all the other ooman have either been devoured or have been turned into trophies already.

"_dha-viath_!"He cursed to himself as he rapidly went after the girl before the Hunter Clan would hear the idiotic ooman near their campsite. Jumping down from the tree and landing right behind the female who was still running away from him, he showed his true form and began to actually put effort into running after the ooman.

She looked behind her and saw the monsters clear in sight. It wasn't human of course, then again nothing in the forest around her was, the monster was extremely taller than her being seven feet tall or more with broad narrow shoulders and a muscular chest. His skin was brownish green but couldn't tell that well because she was still running away from the predator. He wore a wire mesh and metallic armor with different types of equipment on his belt. But what attracted her was the mask he was wearing.

"Ahh!" She fell flat on her face. She was screwed and she was going to die a virgin. But then she thought of an idea that had no chance of even working but it was the only thing that could of maybe help her out. She could of played dead and not move a muscle but then again it was a stupid idea.

He saw her fall flat on her face and was amused by the oomans stupidity as he easily caught up to her in mere seconds. He gave a snarl before picking up the emotionless female from the ground.

"What the fuck!" She grabbed hold of his large arm, trying to ease the pulling of her shirt but found it was no use since she was pretty much flying in the air. She kicked the air with futile attempts only to be faced with the monster."..."

"Oh hey...I love your...deadly weapons...there?" She was trying to make small talk but that seemed stupid seeing as how he probably didn't understand anything. This was one of the most idiotic oomans he has met, then again he gave her credit for trying to put up a fight for survival. He growled at her in annoyance, making her nervous grin disappear from her face, before he through her towards the ground and unleashing his wrist blades ready to attack.

"Holy shit!" Panicking she stood up immediately and raised her hands up defense, knowing all to well that she could not outrun it and even less fight it, which would only lead to a crappy way to die." Before you kill me, you should of killed me the first time you saw me!" She was more likely not getting an answer but was surprised to get some clicking noises out of it..if only she understood what it meant.

Out of nowhere a large roar came from behind her as she turned around to see a giant beast with enormous horns and spikes coming out from its body,blue skinned, and sharp teeth. Immediately, the monster attacked the beast giving her a chance to escape, knowing it would only take him a few minutes to kill the beast.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I'm alone and scared but I'm smiling as though theirs nothing wrong. Are you alone as well? Don't worry we can keep each other company. I hope I'm not a bother though." She was tired and becoming delusional, along with the fact that she was starving and cranky. Not to mention she was talking to a dead skinned person that was hanging upside down from a tree branch. She didn't know if she should be scared or not but all she did was pushed it around so that it can swing back and forth as entertainment. Her mind wandered back to the monster she recently had ran away from..she should really stop calling him a monster. It was rude, and it had to have a name in its own home world. Since it had no boobs, it was a male, so she should give a male name.

"Zerox sounds like a cool name for him. I wonder if he'll like it." She turned towards the hanging body." I shall call you D.M. Which stands for Dead Man." She continued to swing the rotting dead body, implying that it was having more for than she was.

"Popping out from behind a giant tree, he or Zerox, as she now called him came into view and gave a snarl at her with a glare, even though he had a mask on the anger could be felt through it.

"Hey Zerox, by the way thats your new name, look what I found!..I think I'm going insane.." She passed out after her few words from the lack of hydration in her body. He cocked his head to the side in confusion at the weird language she kept speaking in but was able to understand Zerox, and name. He was annoyed at the name the ooman has given him but couldn't do much since their language barriers where completely different. His name was Lerker and was an honored blooded yautja with plenty of experience and trophies from his hunts, enough for the mating season that was coming close. But decided that a few more ooman skulls would attract his following female yautja's that may become good mates to bare his ovivis. Picking up the almost weightless body, he threw it over his shoulder and headed back to his campsite.


	4. Chapter 4

"..." Her hands were currently tied up behind her back,while her legs where free and crossed Indian style. She was captured of course and the thought of escaping had left her mind, knowing it would be stupid. For all she knew he could of placed a tracker on her while she was passed out and defenseless. Her predator has left her alone in his little campsite, with a small campfire still burning right in front of her, and a tent the size of a garage a few feet away with dead bodies of humans and animals right next to it. She wondered how many dead things did he need in order to satisfy his need, she could of asked him but their would be no use sense it seemed he didn't speak English."..Well at least I'm not dead..yet."

Night fell within the hours of loneliness as the temperature brought in coolness, and along with the night the predator came back with a special dead guest. She looked at it suspicious wondering if it would join the rest of the dead bodies or if it would become food for the predator. Lerker watched the ooman who wasn't even trying to fight or escape anymore, and stayed in the same place as he left her..at least it wouldn't room away to be killed. He could tell by her expressions that she was curious about the wild beast he has killed, but ignored her and sat down before the fire in order to begin skinning of the dead beast. She watched as he skinned the meat and without notice he ripped off the beasts leg and threw it towards her, which landed on her lap making her squeak in surprise.

"..shit..at least give me a warning.." She whispered under her breath earning her a silent glare from the so called Zerox. " You probably can't understand me but, I need my hands in order to eat?" She shook her arms and shook her head towards the dead animal part, indicating to Lerker that she wanted to be free. Lerker on the other hand growled at her cautious at the thought that she will try to run away but she shook her head that she wouldn't. Standing up and kneeling to look straight at her face, he gave a snarl before breaking the ropes in one grip and letting her free. She thanked him as she bowed her head, which he took as submission, before nervously stretching her aching muscles and grabbing the meat in front of her. Taking her first bite, she sourly chewed it before swallowing it, earning some clicks from the predator who sat on the opposite side of the fire, feeling his eyes watching her though his mask.

"...you're not gonna eat?" She asked cocking her head to one side.

Lerker watched as her lips moved but wasn't fully able to understand everything she was saying, he never once thought learning the _oomans_ language would benefit him in battle, except for a few phrases he would copy into his wrist gauntlet in order to trick his prey. But with his experience he was able to learn more than he wanted. He watched as the ooman used her body as language, she shook the meat in her hand before pulling it up to her face, as a form of asking him if he was going to eat. _Tarei hsan_! Who was this ooman to be asking if he was going to eat as well, instead of wondering of a way to escape like the rest of the ommans he has killed. He was a _mar'cte_, a_ kujhade_ of oomans, he would not let the ooman feel comfortable as if nothing horrible was going to occur.

"...I guess not.." She signed, wishing that she had someone to talk to. Since her predator here wasn't communicating with her at all and she saw that in a documentary that not talking to someone for a period of time can give her some mind issues. Through out her horrible dinner she could feel her companions heated glare, making her even more nervous thinking that he was unstable and was going to kill her any minute.

_Ooman= Human_

_Tarei hsan= Unworthy opponent/Bug_

_Mar'cte= Killer_

_Kujhade= Destroyer_


End file.
